


Plastic - A Malec drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Malec, MalecForever, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Magnus looked down at the pale strip of plastic on his ring finger. It was an impromptu proposal that Alec had made to him a few days ago, while they had been stuck at the top of a ferris wheel, part of the fair that had come to town."A Malec drabble based off a single word prompt - Plastic.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Plastic - A Malec drabble

Magnus looked down at the pale strip of plastic on his ring finger. It was an impromptu proposal that Alec had made to him a few days ago, while they had been stuck at the top of a ferris wheel, part of the fair that had come to town. 

He remembered how nervous Alec had been about asking him the important question, how Alec had bit his lip before the words flew out of his mouth. He remembered how Alec had jumped up happily when he had said yes, and then how Alec had mumbled, face turning beetroot red when he confessed that he didnt have a ring yet. He remembered how he had convinced Alec that it didnt matter, that the mere act of asking for his hand in marriage was much more significant that exchanging rings.

But Alec had not agreed. He had twisted around and pulled out a small plastic strip, the same blue as his eyes, and wound it into a ring, before placing it on Magnus's hand. 

_"I promise i will get you a real ring soon Magnus. But for the time being, to show that you are indeed my fiance, please wear this? "_ he had asked, and Magnus had agreed. 

Magnus laughed bitterly at the memory of that night and how happy he had been, the prospect of getting married to Alec a clear possibility in the future. 

But now. Now, it was nothing more than an empty promise. 

He gasped out loud, gulping in air, trying to stop the sobs building up in his chest, but failing miserably. Shaking badly, with tears escaping his eyes and dropping onto the blue ring on his hand, Magnus slowly removed it, and using his magic, created a silver ring that encircled the plastic, leaving it visible as a single blue strip running the circumference of the ring. He slipped it onto his ring finger again.

It would have to do. Now that Alec could no longer get him a real ring, could no longer marry him, could no longer talk to him, or hold him, or kiss him. Now that Alec was dead, the plastic in the ring would remain the only gift Magnus would ever get, the closest he would ever come to getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos and comments! Hope you enjoyed the drabble.   
> Also im open for new word prompts if anyone has any ideas :)


End file.
